


Nightmares

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fear, Found Family, M/M, Mentions of previous violence and death, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parents, Protective Parents, Pups, Trust, Wolf series, shifting, wolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: The first night at her new home, after Alec has saved her, isnn't that easy for Raksha, dealing with nightmares and bad memories.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - PAIN

Alec was abruptly awakened by a loud scream.

_Raksha,_ they thought and nodded knowingly to each other.

"We should have known better," he whispered into Magnus' hair, squeezing his wrist, as they both slipped quickly out from their bed and rushed to the pups' room.

Magnus quietly opened the door, but it was all silent in there. 

"She's not here," he mumbled, shaking his head. Then they heard some quiet intermittent sobs coming from Magnus' work room, followed by quick laboured pants.

Alec looked at his alpha leading the way in and scanning the dark with his silver eyes. 

There in the left back corner the little wolf pup was breathing heavily and shaking, its gasps interspersed with random kitten like mewls.

Alec slowly approached and crouched next to her, "Hey, Raksha, it's me, Alec. Can I touch you?" but the pup showed his fangs off, growling as she stepped back.

Instinct, Alec thought. On one side she was scared and moving away but on the other side the natural law of survival was telling her to attack.

He extended one hand and placed it just an inch below her nose, encouraging her to sniff him.

Magnus and Alec could smell the fear, the sadness, the loneliness that her scent was filling the air with.

She didn't make any move at first, her fur trembling, her canines still out and leaking. Alec didn't make a move, he remained still, looking straight into the pup's eyes, breathing steadily, his scent fearless and reassuring.

They remained in silence for a while, Alec on the floor and Magnus standing against the door frame, until the little wolf slid her nose along Alec's palm, back and forth, and then licked it. 

She kept on licking and moving closer until she was pressed flush against Alex's chest, her head resting on his forearm.

He closed his arms around her and cradled the pup up on his pecs, standing up and heading toward the living room.

Magnus was by his side, gently stroking the pup's head and whispering soft ancient calming words that belonged to the pack’s history.

They sat on the couch quietly.

"Why don't you shift back when you feel ready for it?" Magnus asked softly and in a moment the girl was naked against Alec, clutching his shirt and stirring for the cold. 

Magnus quickly covered her with the blanket they usually used for cuddling and closed his arms around her and Alec.

"Nightmare?" Alec gently asked, stroking her hair and gently swaying back and forth with his waist.

The girl nodded. "I always see her and that feral alpha tearing her apart, whenever I close my eyes, I keep seeing that again and again. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Raksha, you have to wake us up every time you have these nightmares, every time you feel scared and lost, you have to come and ask for help and comfort. That’s the only way we can help. And we want to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
